Yuri es muy influenciable
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: Definitivamente, Yuuri tenia que alejar a cierto rubio de las revistas, en especial de la parte del horóscopo. Mal sumary. Yuuyu.


_**Dedicado a MTAC.**_

 **Antes de empezar aclarar que:**

 _ **Yuuri: Yuri Katsuki.**_

 _ **Yuri(o): Yuri Plisetsky.**_

 _ **Y este es un one-shot +18 contiene hard. Si eres sensible o no te gustan este tipo de historias pues… Chao**_ **con mucho amor n.n**

 **… _. …._**

 **Yuri es muy influenciable.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarme?

El moreno observaba con expresión tranquila como su pequeño novio se cruzaba de brazos mientras volcaba su rostro con molestia fingida.

—Ya te dije que no, cerdo. No me molestes más.

Suspiro derrotado; sabía que el menor quería acompañarlo, como también sabía que se iba a hacer del rogar. Conocía tan bien a Yuri que apostaría todo lo que tenía a que el menor estaba disfrutando cada pregunta repetitiva que él le hacía, era tan cruel.

Yuuri lo único que quería era ir al peluquero; su cabello estaba demasiado largo, ya le molestaba demasiado cuando se le pegaba a sus ojos, a lo que esa mañana decidió aprovechar el fin de semana alistándose para salir. Pero el menor tenía otros planes.

Cuando el moreno abandono la habitación se dirigió a la sala seguido de Yuri, el no podía ver la sonrisa divertida del menor, que observaba con regocijo como Yuuri no podía encontrar lo que buscaba desde hace veinte minutos, apretó con la mano derecha el objeto escondido atrás de su espalda mientras seguía disfrutando del panorama de preocupación delante de sus ojos.

Después de otro rato de búsqueda en vano, el mayor se levanto del piso donde anteriormente buscaba debajo de los sillones. Sacudió su ropa, llevo su dedo índice a sus labios reflexivo y luego suspiro.

— ¿Dónde están mis llaves? — Cuestiono inquisitivo volcando su mirada hacia el rubio, quien esquivo su mirada fingiendo interés por la televisión.

—Yurio… — Susurro sabiendo que ese apodo le molestaba.

La expresión en el rostro de Yuri se torno fastidiada, pero aun así le siguió tomando mas importancia al aparato electrónico que a él.

—Yurio… — Levanto un poco su tono de voz.

—Déjame ver la tele, cerdo.

Yuuri volteo su vista hacia el aparato enarcando una ceja con diversión.

—El televisor está apagado, sé que me estas escuchando. — Hablo con tranquilidad.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua en derrotado al verse descubierto, se volcó hacia el mayor mirándolo con enfado.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres? — Le observo molesto. Al ver esa fastidiosa sonrisa amable en la cara de Yuuri junto a su tranquila expresión sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Maldecía la manera en que lo hacía sentir culpable cuando le jugaba ese tipo de bromas. — ¡Agh, como fastidias!

Confundido, Yuuri observo como el menor hacia una rabieta saliendo de la sala para después de unos cuantos minutos volver cambiado con su ropa animal print que siempre llevaba con orgullo. Sonrió para sus adentros, amaba cada cosa de ese irreverente chico.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? — Cuestiono avergonzado Yuri en el umbral de la puerta al ver como el mayor no le quitaba la vista de encima. — Apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta de acompañarte, cerdo.

Aprovechando que Yuri estaba más concentrado en las maravillas del pasillo, se acerco con cuidado a él tomándolo desprevenido por la cintura, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Yuri, como le llevaba unos centímetros en altura al menor no le fue problema. Ladeo una sonrisa al sentir como Yuri se tensaba bajo sus brazos.

—Idiota, la puerta está abierta, nos pueden ver. — Susurro Yuri ocultando su rostro avergonzado en el pecho del contrario, aceptando el abrazo.

Se quedaron unos momentos de esa forma, Yuuri fue el que rompió el abrazo. Observo con ternura el rostro sonrojado de Yuri, quien esquivaba su mirada con vergüenza. No pudiendo evitar más, sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro del rubio plantando un dulce beso en sus labios, que al salir de la sorpresa, Yuri respondió de igual forma.

Tuvieron que separase por falta de aire, el moreno aparto con delicadeza los mechones rubios que cubrían la cara del menor. Le dio un beso corto antes de romper el abrazo.

— ¿Vamos? — Pregunto avanzando unos pasos.

Como respuesta, Yuri pateo con fuerza su pierna. El menor tenía el rostro completamente rojo, cerró la puerta con llave antes de caminar hacia delante, ignorando con frialdad a su novio quien se encontraba en el suelo acariciando su rodilla adolorido.

—Te lo mereces, cerdo aprovechado. — Murmuro al pasar por su lado.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

Incluso en el metro Yuri lo ignoraba, le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo por haberlo hecho avergonzar de esa manera.

Cualquiera se sentiría molesto que su pareja haga eso en cada oportunidad que tuviera. Pero Yuuri Katsuki no era cualquiera; además de que el disfrutaba cada faceta de su pequeño novio, le parecía tan tierno cuando él se comportaba de esa forma, le daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero por respeto al espacio personal y a su estricta educación japonesa no lo hacía. Solo se dedicaba a observar cada detalle de las muecas que hacia Yuri.

En esos momentos, aprovechando el largo viaje, comenzó a recordar la forma en que lo había conocido. Le daba cierta vergüenza esa parte de su pasado; pero el hecho de que en esa parte de su vida fue donde conoció a aquel pequeño torbellino andante de cabello rubio, ya no se le hacía tan malo recordar.

En ese entonces, él había sido una de las pocas personas en Japón que se habían ganado la beca para estudiar en la Universidad Estatal Wayne de Detroit; aunque al principio no creía para nada que él en especifico tuviera una oportunidad de ese calibre, ya que, cuando mando su solicitud de beca al extranjero, lo hizo con la mentalidad de que ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia en abrir sus documentos. Cuando llego la carta con el sello de la universidad se desmayo por la impresión pensando que era una muy mala broma.

Luego de casi negarse a si mismo esa oportunidad, cosa que su hermana no permitió a base de golpes e insultos que dañaron su estado tanto emocional como físico mucho más de lo que ya estaba por si fuera posible. Con el apoyo moral de su familia junto a su débil mente, empezó su etapa universitaria.

El primer año fue difícil para él acostumbrarse, conoció a dos personas con las que formo una gran amistad: Phichit Chulanont, un tailandés de primer año al igual que él; y a Viktor Nikiforov, un ruso que estaba en el penúltimo año de su carrera. Eran los únicos con quien tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablar, era un completo antisocial nada comparado con la actitud efusiva y amigable de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Ya en su segundo año fue donde lo conoció:

 _Era un mal día para él, se había levantado tarde. Tanto Viktor como Phichit continuaban roncando felices en sus camas gracias a que los muy infelices no tenían clases a las siete, pero él era un infeliz que sí tenía clases a esa hora._

 _Ya no le daba el tiempo para entrar a las clases de laboratorio II por lo que, desanimado, tomo rumbo hacia la cafetería a comprar algo para matar su hambre, esta vez se castigaría a sí mismo no desayunando como se debe. Compro lo más barato, económico, mata hambre y sencillo que existe en el mundo:_

 _Un chicle._

 _Que no le duro ni cinco minutos antes de botarlo al basurero._

 _Fue a sentarse en una banca cercana a los jardines del campus, tomo asiento en el extremo de esta, ya que el otro extremo se encontraba ocupado por otra persona. Solo faltaba media hora para las nueve, tendría que esperar a la segunda clase, aunque eso le costara su nota. Puede que fuera un buen alumno, pero el hecho de que tenía que cumplir con cierta nota para mantener la beca le preocupaba de sobremanera._

 _Un delicioso aroma lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volcó hacia aquel embriagante olor descubriendo a su lado a un niño rubio con corte de honguito quien comía tranquilamente algo parecido a unos bollos rellenos sacados de la bolsa color madera en sus piernas, debido al hambre que tenía, su traicionero estomago gruño demandando por alimento. Como estaban en silencio, el sonido de su estomago fue más que evidente; aquel niño lo miro de reojo, para después ignorarlo y seguir con su comida. Otro gruñido por el estomago de Yuuri apareció._

 _El moreno no sabía dónde meter su cara por la vergüenza. La risa burlona del niño lo enrojeció aun más._

— _Déjame adivinar… ¿primer año?_ — _Quería que la tierra se lo tragara vivo al ver como un niño lo miraba con diversión y superioridad._

 _Pero decidió que era de mala educación no responder, por lo que negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Huh? ¿No sabes hablar? —El rubio lo contemplo con la mirada antes de bufar. — Que aburrido eres._

 _Yuuri continuaba sin responder; al ver esto, el niño se encogió de hombros y prefirió continuar su pirozhki con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que el estomago del moreno interrumpió._

— _Lo siento. — Murmuro el mayor, se acomodo los lentes antes de proceder a levantarse, mas la voz de aquel niño lo detuvo._

— _No sé por qué te disculpas, pero me diviertes. — Se levanto del extremo donde estaba entado para tomar lugar al lado del chico incomodo de lentes. — Toma._

 _El mayor observo el bollo culpable de los gruñidos de su estomago, se le hizo agua a la boca al tener comida tan cerca, pero debido a la moral no podía aceptar comida ajena así como así._

— _Lo siento, no puedo. — Negó despacio ante la mirada extrañada del rubio. —Es tu comida yo no…_

— _Yo te estoy invitando. — Dijo con voz firme el menor, tenía un inglés algo extraño. — Es de mala educación despreciar la comida. Levanta la mano. — Yuuri no podía creer que se esté dejando mangonear por alguien menor que el por quién sabe cuántos años. Pero debía de admitir que ese niño tenía un tono de voz fuerte. Levanto la mano despacio recibiendo el bollo que se le estaba dando. — Ahora come._

 _Con la mirada fija del rubio en el, dio una mordida al bollo, abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo delicioso de aquella cosa, dio otra mordida y no pudo evitar un sonido de felicidad salir de el mientras cerraba los ojos._

 _El menor miraba esto con aprobación y orgullo._

— _Se llaman pirozhki por si no sabes. — El moreno lo miro mientras masticaba. — Es normal que te sepan delicioso, los hizo mi abuelo después de todo. — Cruzo los brazos con orgullo cerrando los ojos mientras ladeaba su cabeza, cosa que por alguna razón enterneció a Yuuri._

 _Después de terminar de comer, miro agradecido a aquel niño, lo salvo de que su estomago se comiera a sí mismo. Se merecía el cielo._

— _Muchas gracias… ¿niño?_

 _Al parecer cometió algo grave al llamarlo de esa forma._

— _¡¿Huh?! ¿Cómo que 'niño'? — Replico molesto. — Tengo once._

" _Eso es ser niño" pensó Yuuri con una sonrisa divertida, se disculpo lo mejor que pudo pero aquel rubio era orgulloso, orgulloso y terco._

— _Como sea. —Se levanto con claro enojo. — Nos vemos, chico de primer año._

 _Al verlo unos metros lejos de él, se atrevió a molestarlo un poco._

— _Estoy en segundo año. — Hablo fuerte._

— _¡Dije: como sea!_

 _Observo divertido el berrinche de aquel niño bipolar que se alejaba molesto pateando una lata a su paso murmurando insultos en ruso._

Quién diría que ese niño era el nieto de su maestro de algebra lineal, Nikolai Plisetsky. Razón por la cual lo veía seguido por el campus, siempre que intentaba hablar con él, ese niño se iba molesto; aun seguía herido por lo que lo llamo niño. Pero no podía evitarlo o decirlo de otra forma, el tenia diecinueve en ese entonces.

Después de enterarse que compartían el mismo nombre, sentía como el menor le lanzaba dagas por sus ojos verdes cuando se encontraban por el campus. Odiaba admitirlo, pero alguien mucho más pequeño que él lo intimidaba.

El quien hablo primero después de meses, fue el pequeño rubio. Alegando que estaba muy aburrido, por lo que prefirió burlarse de el un rato. A veces le alegraba estar solo casi siempre, ya que de no ser así, que la gente viera como un niño se burlaba de su sufrimiento era insultante y vergonzoso.

Aunque no siempre recibía burlas de parte de Yuri:

— _Cerdo…_

— _Deja de llamarme así, por favor._

 _El menor lo miro de pies a cabeza y enarco una ceja divertido, para molestarlo, pincho con su dedo uno de los gorditos que sobresalían de la cintura del moreno. Yuuri se sobresalto, bajo su camisa ocultando esa parte en específico y volteo a ver si nadie en el comedor se había dado cuenta de esa vergonzosa escena._

— _Viste. — Una sonrisa burlona adorno los labios del menor. —Ese cuerpo es el de un cerdo, baja de peso y consideraré llamarte de otra forma._

 _Yuuri lo miro con pesadumbre antes de volver a concentrarse en su cuaderno, tenía que resolver unos ejercicios para presentar en su próxima clase, si no se estuviera partiendo el cráneo en solucionarlos fuera todo mucho más sencillo._

 _Por su parte, el rubio observaba neutral como el mayor luchaba con su cuaderno, como el moreno golpeaba su cabeza con ambas manos y se acomodaba sus lentes repetidas veces en menos de cinco minutos. Ladeo su rostro para poder ver con qué problema estaba lidiando Yuuri para que este de esa forma, bufo exasperado._

— _Dame eso._

 _Yuri le arrebato el cuaderno al mayor sin que este pudiera reaccionar. Le pidió un lápiz, y con absoluta incredulidad, Yuuri fue testigo de cómo el rubio resolvió en dos minutos lo que a él le costó resolver en cuatro días._

— _¿Pero, como…?_

— _No te olvides que el que te enseña esta materia es mi abuelo. — Interrumpió con altanería el menor. — Y yo practico ejercicios más difíciles que estos en mi casa. — Sonrió travieso, aun la estupefacción perduraba en el rostro de Yuuri. — No pienses que te ayude gratis, cerdo, deberás invitarme uno de esos jodidos cafés expresos que te tomas cada vez, tengo curiosidad en saber porqué lo toman tanto._

 _Con el cuaderno, Yuuri le dio un golpecito al rubio en la coronilla de su cabeza, ganándose una mirada molesta._

— _No hables malas palabras. — El menor le saco la lengua por lo que le dio otro golpecito. —No parezcas una serpiente. — Rio con suavidad viendo el berrinche del contrario. — Y no te daré café niño extorsionista, te hará daño._

—" _Te hará daño" — Hizo una mala imitación de la voz del mayor. — Vamos cerdo, ¿y si te ayudo con tus tareas? — Pregunto esperanzado._

— _Nop._

— _¡Cerdo!_

Al final si le compro un café, pero uno descafeinado. Los meses siguientes fueron los mismos, hasta cuando conoció a los amigos del moreno seguía molestándolo por el campus.

Por alguna razón, a Yuri aún en ese entonces, no le agradaba muy bien Viktor, hasta ahora le tiene cierto resentimiento por el hecho de que el peli plateado fue quien comenzó a llamarlo 'Yurio', apodo que hasta hoy en día odia por igual. Con Phichit… digamos que le era un poco indiferente, solo cuando se sacaban fotos para Instagram se entendían; ahora su relación era un poco mas amistosa pero seguía casi igual.

A su tercer año pensó que ya no vería tan seguido al pequeño rubio, se equivoco. Nikolai seguía dando docencia en la universidad y cuando le comento sus pensamientos al menor un día, este respondió todo molesto: _¿Huh? ¿Qué te pasa, cerdo idiota? Encima que me tomo la molestia de hablarte… por nada mas no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, imbécil._

Y vaya que cumplió con su palabra. Hasta le sorprendía el hecho de cómo ese pequeño sacaba tiempo para el colegio e ir a la universidad por su abuelo y de paso molestarlo, hasta ahora, eso le es un misterio, del cual, Yuri no le ha hablado nada.

Volviendo a sus recuerdos. De conversaciones por temas vánales e irrelevantes cambiaron a temas de índole personal, descubriendo muchas cosas de ambos; se hicieron grandes amigos, aunque Yuri siempre se burlaba de él cuando podía, eso nunca cambiaba, pero a el no le molestaba, es más, siempre pensó que eso era una parte esencial en la personalidad del pequeño ruso.

Incluso cuando completo los cinco años de su estudio continuaron hablando. A Yuuri le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Detroit, motivo por el cual continúo viviendo en esa ciudad. Mantenía contacto con Phichit y con Viktor, aunque este último se encontrara en Rusia; sin embargo, con Yuri era diferente… de muchas maneras, lo visitaba en cuanto podía, o el rubio lo visitaba a él; el mayor a veces le cuestionaba el por qué no se juntaba con chicos de su edad en vez de con alguien ocho años mayor que él, a lo que el rubio respondía que le tenía mucha más confianza a el que a los demás chicos de su edad, ó si no también se ofendía por aquella pregunta, lo pateaba, no le hablaba por dos semanas, y luego volvía a visitarlo a su casa con el rostro sonrojado lanzándole una sopa instantánea al rostro.

Cuando Yuri cumplió quince, fue uno de los días más tristes para él. Ese día el menor se despidió. Al día siguiente el rubio tenía que marcharse a Rusia debido a un asunto sumamente personal que no le podía contar ni a 'su' tazón de cerdo siquiera en aquel momento, tenía que regresar a Rusia con su abuelo sin más.

En uno de los parques infantiles cerca de la casa del rubio, ellos se despidieron en una noche fría y solitaria. Yuuri consoló el llanto del menor quien se abrazo a el como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Yuri tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan delicado, ocasionando en él una necesidad de protegerlo a toda costa; con los sentimientos confundidos y el corazón latiéndole con desenfreno, hizo lo más torpe que se le pudo haber ocurrido en su vida.

Lo beso.

Un beso tímido e inexperto, tan corto y la vez tan extraño. No sabía con exactitud el por qué lo había hecho, tal vez porque quería retenerlo a su lado ó también el hecho de que no podía imaginar sus días sin la presencia explosiva e única del rubio en ellos; sea cual sea la razón, no pudo mirar a Yuri a la cara cuando se separaron, tartamudeo un montón de disculpas confundiendo el inglés con el japonés, disculpas que fueron cortadas cuando el menor lo jalo por el cuello de su camisa fundiendo sus labios en un nuevo beso, un beso amargo y triste, que respondió de la misma forma al salir de su sorpresa. El sabor salado de las lágrimas de Yuri se mantenía hasta ahora impregnado en sus recuerdos.

Un sonoro suspiro escapo de sus labios ante aquel recuerdo. A su lado, el rubio lo miro de reojo, arqueo una ceja al ver la expresión de melancolía en el rostro de su novio; "seguro se está acordando de algo del pasado, cerdito sentimentalista." pensó con una mueca en sus labios, extendió su mano buscando con timidez el contacto con los dedos del mayor.

Yuuri salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a alguien acariciar la punta de sus dedos, miro la mano ajena con una sonrisa cariñosa alzando la vista en dirección a Yuri, pero este se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo. Cosa que logro que Yuuri sonriera con más cariño que antes, entrelazo sus dedos con los del menor, acariciando sus nudillos con infinita ternura.

Sin duda alguna, aceptar la oferta de Viktor para viajar a Rusia aquella vez fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su vida.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a ningún lado?

—Ya te dije que no, quiero ir a casa.

Yuuri observo con extrañeza al menor mientras continuaban caminando por la calle. Era raro que el rubio no quisiera ir a ningún lado, cuando casi siempre era el primero que discutía para ir a comprar ropa o comer en algún restaurante ó tomar un café.

Prefirió no comentar nada respecto a esa actitud de él, tomaron rumbo a su departamento en un incomodo silencio. Yuuri sentía como su novio se encontraba distante, por alguna razón sus ojos esmeraldas perdían brillo al volver a leer la revista que tenia enrollada sus manos.

En la peluquería, Yuri se había olvidado su celular en casa, y para no morirse a causa de lo aburrido que era esperar a que terminen de cortarle el cabello al moreno. El rubio agarro una revista que tenía como portada ropa animal print de la nueva temporada. Con ojos esperanzados le pregunto al encargado del lugar si podía comprar aquel objeto de su adoración, el estilista, con una expresión nerviosa a causa de la emoción radiante del rubio de enfrente a él, respondió positivamente. Yuuri sonrió divertido al ver otra de las manías del menor; hasta ahí todo iba bien, no fue sino hasta que Yuri leyó una página en especifico donde sus ánimos bajaron hasta el piso, el moreno noto esto con curiosidad, ¿Qué habría leído el menor para que su semblante haya cambiado de esa forma?

Cuando salieron del lugar quiso quitarle la revista para salir de su curiosidad, mas Yuri aferro a su pecho esas hojas empastadas con contenido vanidoso negándole el acceso a agarrar siquiera el objeto.

—Bien, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo Yurio? — Pregunto esperanzado una vez adentro del departamento a que el menor le respondiera esta vez.

—No tengo hambre.

—Ah, de acuerdo… ¿Quieres ver la tele?

—No. — Paso por su delante sin mirarlo.

— ¿Quie…?

El portazo de su habitación corto la pregunta. Yuri salió unos momentos después con una mochila en su espalda, paso de largo a Yuuri quien se mantenía buscando el control remoto entre medio de los sillones. Del mueble de la entrada agarro su celular y sus llaves, se volcó mirando al moreno de reojo.

—Voy a ir donde Otabek un rato.

El mayor levanto la vista sorprendido. Cuando el rubio visitaba al kazajo significaba que algo no andaba bien.

—Ah… Bueno, que te vaya bie…

De nuevo, un portazo lo silencio.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

Dos meses.

Unos malditos dos meses enteros en los que Yuri se comportaba extraño.

No lo dejaba acercarse; lo evitaba; se escondía; ¡ni siquiera lo pateaba como acostumbraba a hacer siempre! Cuando se levantaba en la mañana, el menor se encontraba hecho bolita en el otro extremo de la cama; paraba más en la calle que en el departamento, no es que a Yuuri le molestase eso, pero ahora que estaban de vacaciones en la universidad el rubio no quería salir para nada de su hogar, y ahora, extrañamente prefería mil veces mantenerse alejado del departamento que en el; cuando llegaba del trabajo no lo veía mirando tele o pelando con la cena, porqué: o estaba en la calle ó se encontraba en casa de Otabek, y el kazajo colaboraba en ocultarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo al menor.

Yuuri estaba frustrado por completo.

Y es que aunque fuera alguien de personalidad tranquila y amable; y siempre paraba dándole a Yuri su espacio personal, entendiendo la actitud explosiva e inquieta de su novio, esto ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Una noche después de llegar del trabajo y de descubrir que el rubio, de nuevo, no estaba en el departamento, recurrió a la opción desesperada e infalible: Llamo a la novia de Otabek, Mila.

— ¿Hola? — Contesto una voz alegre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Mila, soy Yuuri.

—Oh… eres tu Yuuri… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? — Arqueo ambas cejas ante el tono incomodo de la chica.

—Bien, gracias. Mila, disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Yuri esta con ustedes?

Se desajusto la corbata mientras entraba a su habitación esperando la respuesta de la chica.

—No, no está… espérame un segundito. — El sonido de llamada en espera resonó en sus oídos, en otra situación tal vez esa musiquita no le hubiera irritado tanto como ahora. —Ya. Ahora si podemos hablar. — Su voz se oía nerviosa. — Yuuri escucha, Yura si esta aquí, pero no quiere hablar contigo en estos momentos.

Frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué se supone que había hecho ahora para que Yuri lo evitara hasta por teléfono?

— ¿Por qué...?

—No te puedo decir las razones, se lo prometí. — Dijo cortante, digno de la mejor amiga de Plisetsky. — Lo único que te diré es que hables con él, tanto tu como yo sabemos que el jamás te dirá las razones por su cuenta. — Se tumbo en la cama aceptando eso. — tienes que sacarle el motivo tu mismo…

— ¿Y si no me quiere ni hablar? Casi no para en el departamento. — La interrumpió afligido.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que encuentres un momento para hablar con Yuratchka, y tú ya te encargas de lo demás, ¿te parece?

—… Mila. — Llamo curioso acomodando sus lentes. — ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Escucho una risa divertida.

—Porque Yura es mi amigo, aunque él no lo admita. Y también porque ya estoy harta de verlo casi todo el día aquí. — Cambio su tono alegre por uno frustrado. — También necesito tiempo a solas con Otabek, ni siquiera lo puedo besar porque el muy maldito de mi novio es vergonzoso ya que esta en frente su mejor amigo, y no sabes cuánto me aguanto las ganas de comérmelo ente…

—Ok, ya entendí Mila. No necesito detalles, gracias. —Le corto incomodo.

—Ups, creo que me pase. — Suspiró. — Bueno, el chiste es que yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas también, ambos ganamos Yuuri, ¿qué opinas?

Lo medito un segundo antes de aceptar cansado, aquella era su única alternativa de poder aclarar las cosas con Yuri, aunque ni él sabía que había que aclarar con exactitud.

Razón actual por la que ahora estaba tomando un taxi de ida a su casa. Termino su trabajo todo lo más rápido que pudo en cuanto recibió un mensaje de Mila en el que ponía que Yuri estaba de ida al departamento porque se había olvidado unas cosas.

Pago con prisa el transporte e ingreso de igual forma en el edificio, saludo con una sonrisa fingida al portero; el elevador estaba en reparación por lo que tuvo que subir corriendo por las escaleras. Maldijo en voz baja cuando sus llaves cayeron de sus manos antes de poder abrir la puerta de entrada con éxito. Al no verlo en la sala ni en la cocina entro en la habitación.

Yuri aparto la vista de su mochila en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe, abrió los parpados a más no poder cuando vio al moreno en parado en el umbral de esta, todo cansado y jadeante, prueba de todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar.

—Yuuri. —Hablo sorprendido. — Pensé que seguías en el trabajo.

El rubio con horror vio como su única posibilidad de zafarse de esa incomoda escena era bloqueada y cerrada por el moreno.

El nipón ladeo una sonrisa, Yuri estaba incomodo, se negaba a verlo a la cara buscando cualquier punto en la habitación para evadir su rostro. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, el menor dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su novio, retrocedió poniendo una mueca molesta, levanto la barbilla con orgullo poniendo su mejor mirada asesina.

—No sé qué quieres cerdo. Pero ahora estoy ocupado. — Agarro su mochila del mango. — Tengo cosas que hacer.

Con paso altivo paso por su lado, tratando de ignorar la presencia del nipón en la habitación y camino hacia la puerta.

En un pestañeo sintió como su muñeca era sujeta con firmeza por las manos de su novio. Más fue lo que tardo en emitir un sonido de sorpresa que en lo que se encontraba atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Yuuri.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — Bramo con el rostro rojo de ira.

Se estremeció cuando Yuuri presiono su dedo índice en contra sus labios. El mayor delineo los labios del rubio con delicadeza, disfrutando la vista de cómo su rostro cambiaba de un estado de enojo a un estado de shock en tan solo un momento, otra cosa que amaba de él.

—Yurio. — Canturreo acercándose a sus labios. — Llegue temprano porque quería hablar de unas cosas contigo. — Con cada palabra se acercaba más a su boca hasta el punto de rozar sus labios.

Yuri trago saliva con fuerza. ¡Maldición! El maldito cerdito sensual que tenia por novio estaba sacando ese lado seductor justo ahora. ¡Justo ahora que se sentía tan inseguro consigo mismo! Lo odiaba.

—No sé de qué hablas. — Volteo su rostro evitando el contacto. — No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando el mayor empezó a dar besos suaves a lo largo de su cuello. Intento zafarse de su agarre a lo que el moreno ejerció un poco mas de fuerza en sus manos mientras colocaba una pierna entre medio de las de Yuri impidiendo su escape.

— ¿Seguro?… últimamente estas actuando muy raro, ¿Por qué? — Mientras hablaba iba repartiendo besos y lamidas a lo largo de su cuello.

—Y-yo no h-he actuado raro n-nunca. — Dijo con dificultad. — S-son tus ideas es-estúpidas, c-cerdo.

Reprimió un gemido en cuanto Yuuri empezó a succionar un punto en específico en su cuello. Como odiaba que el japonés supiera donde tocarlo, jadeo cuando la lengua de Yuuri recorrió un camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mandando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Se removió intentado cerrar su piernas, más, el mayor se lo impidió.

—S-suelt-tame… n-no tengo… ganas hoy.

La suave risa de Yuuri contra su oreja no hizo más que empeorar la situación. El nipón dejo de atacar su cuello, se alejo un poco de su rostro, lo suficiente para apreciar el fuerte sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de su pequeño novio; Yuri se negaba a verlo todavía, pero su cuerpo delataba su estado. Ladeo una pequeña sonrisa maquinando una idea. Yuri era terco, pero al final siempre caía.

— ¿Seguro? — Cuestiono burlesco, volviendo a repartir besos en su cuello.

—M-m-maldito… cerdo… — Insulto con voz temblorosa.

Beso su mentón y sus mejillas con una tortuosa lentitud que solo le daban ganas de mandarlo al diablo. No lo besaba. Solo repartía besos cerca de la comisura de su boca haciéndolo desear más.

— ¿Hablaras? —Cuestiono contra sus labios, sonriendo internamente al ver como Yuri observaba con desesperación sus labios.

El rubio mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, maldecía a Yuuri y a sus estúpidas maneras de hacerlo hablar. Negó con la cabeza sin poder apartar la mirada de la boca de su novio. Sin poder soportarlo más lo miro a los ojos con furia.

—Si vas a besarme hazlo de una vez estúpido.

Yuuri rio, meneando con la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Lo hare si me dices el por qué has estado actuando tan raro estos meses.

La mirada iracunda y deseosa de los ojos esmeraldas logro que sonriera internamente en satisfacción. El menor pronto cedería.

—Entonces no hay beso.

Antes de que Yuri pudiera replicar algo, el moreno volvió a atacar su cuello, succionando la pálida piel dejando unas vistosas marcas rojas que pronto se convertirían en moradas.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Yuri al sentir como una de las manos del mayor soltó una de sus muñecas escabulléndose para acariciar su entrepierna por sobre la tela de sus pantalones deportivos.

—Yu-Yuuri n-no… ¡Ngh!

El mayor coló su mano por debajo de la prenda tocándolo directamente, dejo la otra muñeca del rubio para agarrar su cuello continuando con su labor de repartir besos a lo largo de este. Yuri se aferro con fuerza a los hombros del nipón, busco sus labios con desesperación pero el contacto con la boca ajena se le fue negado cuando Yuuri escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello continuando con sus besos sin dejar de acariciar la entrepierna de Yuri.

Un gemido ahogado lleno la habitación cuando el menor se rindió ante su liberación. Jadeante y con la frente perlada en una fina capa de sudor observaba con ojos nublados de deseo como el japonés lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, deseaba partirle a golpes esa sonrisita de la cara… si tan solo no le temblaran las piernas cuando intentaba moverse.

Yuuri planto un beso cariñoso en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora?... Yurio por favor.

Yuri apoyo su cabeza en contra la pared mirándolo con deseo e ira, su cabello se le pegaba al rostro a causa del sudor, dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros a causa de su reciente liberación. Cada vez que Yuri lo veía de esa forma era como la primera vez, su pecho se lleno en una sensación cálida. Sin poder controlarse, junto sus labios en un beso suave y dulce, el cual no tardo en ser correspondido con ansias, aumentando el grado de intensidad hasta volverlo voraz y hambriento.

La lengua del moreno delineaba el labio inferior del contrario con demanda, Yuri entreabrió sus labios permitiendo gustoso el ingreso de la lengua de su novio en su interior. Enfrascándose en una lucha de dominación en el cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cederle el control al otro.

Yuuri libero las piernas del menor, lo sujeto por debajo de sus nalgas elevándolo de suelo mientras Yuri enredaba sus piernas en su cintura, el menor empezó a menear su caderas buscando mas contacto con desesperación.

El mayor comenzó a empujar contra él, simulando penetraciones lentas y tortuosas para el menor, continuando con la lucha en sus bocas.

Maldiciendo la falta de aire, se separaron manteniendo un grueso hilo de saliva conectado a sus labios. Yuuri observaba fijamente las expresiones de su novio quien aun luchaba por acallar sus gemidos; un rayo de razón lo golpeo entre medio de su lujuria, haciéndole recordar el porqué de haber acorralado a Yuri.

Retomo su ataque hacia el cuello del menor. Subió hasta su oreja lamiendo su lóbulo antes de morderlo con suavidad.

Yuri no podría soportar esa tortura por mucho más, necesitaba con urgencia que el maldito cerdo que tenia por novio le arrancara la ropa y lo tomara de una vez por todas; corrientes de placer lo invadieron cuando el mayor dio una leve mordida en su oreja sumándole el movimiento de sus caderas, mando a la mierda su orgullo soltando en alto por fin los gemidos que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar.

Una vez que el menor se rindió ante las caricias, llego la hora de retomar con su interrogatorio.

—Yurio. — Susurro seductor con la voz enronquecida en contra su oído. — Por favor, dímelo para acabar con esta tortura de una vez.

Cegado por el deseo, Yuri fijo su mirada en algún punto de la habitación. No podía razonar correctamente mientras Yuuri estuviera ocasionando estragos en su cuerpo. Con la voz entrecortada murmuro:

—Mira la… maldita mochila… ahí está lo que me preguntas tanto.

Sonrió en contra el cuello del rubio, había ganado. Yuri se aferro a su cuello enterrando sus uñas sobre la tela de la camisa del moreno cuando este camino hasta la cama, con suavidad deposito al menor en el centro, deleitándose con la vista frente a sus ojos. Yuri tenia la mirada perdida a causa del deseo, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su respiración jadeante, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba su desesperación, tenía unos de sus mechones rubios pegados a su rostro por el sudor mientras lo demás se desparramaba sobre la cama; el mayor sonrió recordando en como Yuri se había negado a cortarse el cabello solo porque le había confesado que extrañaba como llevaba su cabello cuando tenía quince años.

Recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no tomarlo en ese instante, el japonés abandono el cuerpo del rubio ante la estupefacción de este, alzo la mochila que se había caído al lado de la cama; saco de la mochila: ropa, un peine, cuadernos, una revista y un muñeco que tenía en el rostro pegado un recorte de la cara del compañero odiado de universidad de Yuri, J.J, incrustado en alfileres y agujas.

Sonrió divertido ante el muñeco, después hablaría con el menor de eso. Su atención recayó en especial con la revista; era la misma revista que había comprado Yuri cuando fueron al peluquero la anterior vez, tenía una página separada con un señalador, volcó su vista hacia Yuri pero este se negaba a mirarlo mientras recuperaba la respiración. Curioso, abrió la revista en la parte señalada, leyó sin entender el titulo de aquella página; tenia escrito con letras grandes _**"Horóscopo"**_ ya sabía que su novio tenía cierto apego hacia esas cosas arcaicas, pero no le encontraba ningún motivo a su comportamiento. Cambio varias páginas hasta encontrarse con una que llamo su atención, estaba marcada con resaltador y titulaba _**"Compatibilidad"**_ arqueo una ceja mientras cambiaba a otra página, ahora estaba una página llena de rayones con lapicero, sonrió al ver dibujado a un gato sacando el dedo medio 'tan Yuri' pensó divertido hasta que su vista cayó en el titulo que estaba al lado del gato: _**"Compatibilidad de Piscis con Sagitario"**_ entrecerró los ojos, algo le decía que lo escrito en esos párrafos era el motivo de la actitud esquiva de su novio; tomándole más importancia a este título, leyó con cuidado su contenido.

 **… …**

Yuri observaba con temor como el mayor leía 'esa parte' de la revista en específico. Ahora se sentía aun más estúpido que nunca por haberse dejado dominar por sus inseguridades de perder a su cerdito por culpa de su infantil actitud, tomando distancia con Yuuri hasta olvidar esos pensamientos.

Su pecho se oprimió y una sensación de pavor lo invadió por completo al ver como su novio bajo la cabeza unos momentos soltando un suspiro antes de alzarla hacia él, mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado divertida en sus labios.

Para su sorpresa no pudo encontrar en los ojos del contrario ni una pizca de dolor o decepción, en cambio la mirada del moreno denotaba diversión, tranquilidad y… deseo. Esa actitud lo descolocó por completo, más aún cuando el mayor lanzo todos los objetos de su mochila que había colocado en la cama tirándolos al piso sin cuidado alguno.

Chillo con sorpresa cuando fue tomado de las piernas por Yuuri chocando contra sus caderas, un gemido broto de sus labios cuando el mayor restregó su erección en contra su trasero.

La mirada del japonés llena de picardía y lujuria abrumo todos sus sentidos; esa parte de Yuuri nadie la conocía a excepción de él, razón por la cual trago saliva con fuerza a la expectativa de los movimientos de su novio.

Sentía su rostro arder, escalofríos de placer llenaron su ser mientras Yuuri le quitaba los pantalones a un ritmo tortuoso aprovechando para rozar la piel de sus piernas. Alzo su cuerpo buscando tocar al nipón, pero Yuuri se aparto negando con la cabeza con clara diversión por la actitud del rubio.

—No Yuri, no será como tú quieres. — Disfrutaba internamente cada una de las expresiones del menor, aunque se muriera de ganas por enterrarse en su interior, lo iba a hacer sufrir un poco todavía como castigo por evitarlo. — Quítate la playera. —Ordeno con voz firme.

El menor obedeció con manos temblorosas quitándose la prenda para arrojándola en alguna parte de la habitación, odiaba que su cuerpo respondiera siempre de forma sumisa ante el nipón en estas situaciones. Yuuri coloco una mano en su pecho empujándolo con suavidad para que se recostase en la cama de nuevo, entre sus piernas, el mayor observaba con satisfacción lo obediente que Yuri se estaba comportando.

Yuuri se quito la corbata, acomodo el largo de su camisa hasta sus codos mirando a los ojos esmeraldas de su novio en todo momento. Coloco las manos de Yuri sobre su cabeza amarrando con la corbata sus muñecas ante la mirada desconcertada del menor.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Porque cuando sepas lo que tengo planeado seguro me golpearas. — Interrumpió con voz ronca y una sonrisa.

Aunque la sonrisa del moreno fuera tranquila u amable, sus ojos ardían en lujuria por el rubio frente a él. La excitación junto a la incertidumbre en el cuerpo del menor aumentaba en magnitud a cada segundo.

—Bien. — Yuuri acomodo sus lentes antes de revolver su cabello hacia atrás bajo la penetrante mirada del menor. — Comencemos por hablar de esto. — Sostuvo la revista en sus manos.

Yuri mordió su labio inferior con fuerza volteando su rostro hacia otro lado, no quería hablar de eso en estos momentos, solo quería que su novio lo tocara y lo penetrara de una maldita vez.

—Yuri. — Agarro su mentón obligándole a verlo al rostro. — Si quieres que sigamos. — Su mano se movió con lentitud por sus muslos creando garabatos sin sentido sobre la piel expuesta causando que corrientes eléctricas invadan su cuerpo. — Tenemos que hablar pequeño.

—No soy pequeño. — Bramo con ira. — Tócame de una vez estúpido cerdo.

El mayo negó con suavidad. Ignorando las quejas de su novio, abrió la revista en la página que estaba leyendo hace poco.

— _Sagitario y Piscis son excelentes compañeros de viajes y descubrimientos culturales. Sin embargo a ambos generalmente les gusta tener a alguien mas fuerte en quien apoyarse cuando se sienten débiles. Esto podría tomarse como algo bueno dado que, ambos se aproximan a la relación como iguales, sin que ninguno de ellos intente dominar al otro._ — Recito tomando una pequeña pausa mientras miraba fijamente a Yuri quien estaba claramente incomodo y sonrojado, para tratar de calmarlo un poco comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo antes de continuar con su lectura. — _Pero ¿Quién apoya a quien?..._

El menor quería que la tierra se lo tragara, por mas excitado y ansioso que se encontrara por sexo quería escapar de ahí, la mirada fija de Yuuri sobre el no ayudaba en nada peor cuando estaba acariciando su cuerpo de esa forma; en contra sus propios deseos soltó un gritillo cuando el mayor volvió a restregarse contra el causándole un jadeo.

—Bueno… — Continuando con el movimiento en sus caderas bajo hacia el pecho de Yuri. — Acepto eso de que nos tratamos como iguales pero… — Sonrió con el sobresalto del menor cuando lamio sus pezones. —Tengo que confesar que eso de que: ninguno intenta dominar al otro… está muy equivocado. — Mordió su pezón izquierdo. — ¿Tu qué crees?

Levanto su vista hacia los ojos esmeralda que se encontraban oscurecidos a causa del deseo, aunque estaba seguro que también los suyos estaban de la misma forma. Bajo a sus labios depositando un suave beso sobre los contrarios.

—Desde que estamos juntos las cosas han cambiado mucho. — Le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa al estupefacto rubio. — Y si no mal lo recuerdo, todavía te molestas cuando Viktor se queda de visita.

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior cuando el mayor rozo su entrepierna, trato de nuevo de zafarse, sin éxito, la corbata mantenía sus manos quietas sobre su cabeza en contra sus deseos.

—Desata esto. — Murmuro con ira. — Quiero tocarte, ya.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria recibió como respuesta.

— ¿Eres o no posesivo conmigo? — Cuestiono divertido volviendo a atacar sus pezones.

— ¡Maldita sea, si lo soy! — Grito frustrado con los ojos cristalizados jalando sus manos para desatarse. — ¡Como si tú fueras un jodido santo, se que te molesta cada vez que yo salgo por las tareas con alguien de la maldita universidad también!

Calló su voz cuando Yuuri mordisqueo su cuello. La risa divertida que surgió de la boca del japonés fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Usando uso de toda su fuerza se sentó en la cama con molestia dispuesto a patear al cerdo asqueroso que tiene por novio por haberle hecho pasar todo eso para nada.

Dándose cuenta de las intenciones del menor, Yuuri tomo su nuca atrayéndolo a un nuevo beso mucho más pasional que los anteriores, deseaba transmitirle que él también se encontraba de la misma forma, incluso peor. Pero quería también que entendiera que no se debía dejar llevar con tanta facilidad por tonterías como aquellas.

Estaba al tanto de la inseguridad de Yuri por muchas cosas en su relación, no lo culpaba, después de todo todavía era muy joven. Incluso él con sus veintiocho años tenía miedo de algunas cosas, el futuro sin su Yuri era una de ellas.

—Sí, también lo soy. — Admitió apartándose un poco de él. — Pero soy más discreto también.

Levanto su pierna derecha dejando besos desde su pantorrilla deteniéndose en sus muslos.

—Con lo del apoyo… — Mordió la tierna carne enfrente de el recibiendo un gritillo de Yuri. — Solo lo haces cuando me quieres evitar, como en estos dos meses como ejemplo…

—Yu-Yuuri yo… ¡Agh!

No tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando el mayor saco su ropa interior y empezó a lamer su notable erección.

Gozo cuando el menor se retorció bajo sus brazos, lamio toda su extensión llevándolo hasta el borde del orgasmo para luego apartarse. La mirada que le brindo Yuri fue de ira pura.

Se desabrocho los pantalones bajándolos junto con su ropa interior para jalar al rubio haciéndolo sentarse entre sus piernas apoyando las maniatadas manos de Yuri en su pecho.

— ¿Pero qué demonios quie…? — Restregó su erección en contra su entrada. —N-n-no Yu-Yuuri es-espera… ¡Ngh!

Pese a las protestas de su novio se enterró de una estocada en el, las lagrimas en los ojos de Yuri logro hacerlo sentir como un completo hijo de puta pero no se iba a detener ahora. Espero unos momentos hasta que el menor se acostumbrara para moverse, llevaban un año haciéndolo pero siempre era como la primera vez para ellos.

Dolía, odiaba lo que todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la invasión del miembro de su novio en su interior, pero odiaba aun más que esa sensación de dolor le gustara. Después de unos minutos el mayor comenzó a empujar en su interior, las estocadas lentas y pausadas de Yuuri no fueron suficientes una vez que se acostumbro, quería mas, con voz jadeante le suplico al moreno que se moviera más rápido, recibiendo una negación por parte de este.

— ¿Seguirás evitándome? — Cuestiono entre jadeos agarrando sus caderas y disminuyendo la velocidad de las embestidas.

— ¡No!

Chillo en desesperación sintiendo como el orgasmo se alejaba de su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas a hablar conmigo cuando te sientas inseguro, no huiras?

—Mierda, si. ¡Muévete de una jodida vez cerdito!

Sonrió de medio lado. — Que desesperado. — Desatando la corbata que contenía las manos de Yuri en su pecho.

— ¡Agh!... E-es tu culpa, estúpido... ¡Ngh!

Echo la cabeza para atrás arqueándose cuando su novio golpeo su próstata. Con satisfacción, Yuuri volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar con lentitud, ahogando en desesperación al rubio que alzaba y bajaba las caderas con desesperación en busca de su encuentro mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda.

—No volverás a huir sin aclarar las cosas conmigo. — Afirmo golpeando el mismo sitio con fuerza.

— ¡Sí! — Aruño su espalda por sobre la tela con más ansias sintiendo la presión de los dedos del moreno en sus caderas. — Yuuri… —Rogo con voz temblorosa. — Por favor…

Mandando a la mierda el autocontrol lo embistió con fuerza y rapidez. La habitación se lleno de gritos y gemidos que salían de sus bocas sin poder controlarlos, el catre de la cama golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared debido a los movimientos bruscos de ambos amantes.

Yuri busco los labios de su novio con hambre en un beso que amortiguaba el sonido de su lujuria, Yuuri entraba y salía de él sin contenerse, tal y como él había querido desde un principio. Echo su espalda en la cama abriendo mas sus piernas como recompensa por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

En un grito ahogado con el nombre de su novio, el menor llego al orgasmo derramando su esencia en el vientre del moreno. En dos estocadas más el mayor lo siguió, llenando su interior con un líquido caliente susurrando su nombre contra su oído. Cansado apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Yuri quien lo recibió en un abrazo mientras trataba de regular su respiración entrecortada.

Salió del interior de su novio una vez ya mas calmado, empezo a palpar a tientas en la cama en busca de sus lentes que se habían caído a causa del acto de momentos atrás. Yuri rio divertido con suavidad, se estiro para alcanzar los anteojos que estaban a lado suyo para colocarlos en los ojos al moreno.

Riendo avergonzado, Yuuri acomodo sus lentes para mirar de forma enternecida al rubio dueño de sus dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones, acomodo los mechones rubios que ocultaban su rostro.

—Te amo.

Yuri abrió bien los parpados, trato de ocultar su nuevo sonrojo desviando la mirada antes de responderle.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces, por qué hiciste eso? — Su tono de voz era suave y tranquilo.

—No lo sé. — Murmuro Yuri avergonzado, de la misma manera que el moreno.

Delineo el rostro del menor con sus manos, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos; le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que pudieran continuar hablando de la misma manera.

—Yuri…

Yuri mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo sus ganas de voltear a ver a otro lado por vergüenza y para contener sus lágrimas, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido de ceder a una estúpida revista de modas. Se acabaron las suscripciones a las páginas web del tarot para él.

—Yo…

—Yuratchka Plisetsky. — Lo llamo con ternura acariciando su rostro, el rubio lo observaba sin saber qué hacer. — Llevamos en esta relación por dos años, vas a cumplir veinte dentro de un mes. — Le recordó con suavidad recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta. — Y nos conocemos desde hace más de nueve años. Creerle a un pedazo de papel no es lo tuyo Yura. — Sonrió divertido.

En respuesta, y sin saber qué hacer, el menor le saco la lengua. Yuuri rio con suavidad al ver esa reacción tan propia de él.

— Prométeme que no volverás a comportarse así por cosas sin sentido como esa.

—Yo… — Dijo con una timidez que solo había sido vista por su abuelo y, obviamente, por Yuuri. — Lo prometo. — Dijo en un suspiro. — Solo si me dejas acabarme todos los pirozhkis de la nevera. — Rodeo el cuello de su novio con sus brazos.

—Vas a engordar. — Bromeo enterrando su cara en el cuello de Yuri dando suaves besos. El menor rio un poco siguiéndole el juego.

—No tanto como tú engordaste, cerdo.

—Fue hace más de seis años y aun me lo hechas en cara, tú mismo hiciste que adelgazara a la fuerza haciéndome correr todas las mañanas. — Recordó divertido como el menor lo obligaba a trotar todos los fines de semana.

—Eso no te quita lo cerdo.

—Eres cruel Yuri.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad el rubio deshizo los botones de la camisa de su novio, dando un corto beso en sus labios antes de empujarlo haciéndolo caer al piso.

—Lo sé. — Admitió sin escrúpulos parándose con dificultad de la cama para buscar una toalla con la que cubrirse. — ¿Sabes algo Yuuri?

— ¿Mhp?

—El simple hecho de que tuvimos sexo con casi toda tu ropa puesta, te vuelve aún más cerdo de lo que ya eres. — Ladeo una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando los brazos.

El mayor lo miro confundido unos momentos, acomodando sus gafas mientras bajaba su vista hacia su propio cuerpo. Grito avergonzado tartamudeando palabras inentendibles para cualquiera ganando una carcajada de parte de su novio.

Hay estaba Yuuri de nuevo, su estúpido, tierno e imbécil novio, jamás le confesaría que le encantaba esas dos partes de él, la faceta tímida e inocente por fuera, y la pasional que causaba estragos en su cuerpo con solo un toque que solo él conocía.

Paso de largo de un avergonzado Yuuri bufando sobre su tonta vergüenza; camino despacio debido al dolor en sus caderas hacia el armario para sacar otra toalla lanzándola de lleno en el rostro del moreno.

—Me voy a bañar. — Aviso yendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Se paro en la entrada mirando de reojo al mayor que seguía en el piso sin moverse. — ¿Vas a venir o tengo que darte invitación?

Aguanto con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reírse cuando Yuuri casi se resbala al entrar en el baño. Con cuidado, aprovecho cuando el moreno se despojaba de sus ropas metiéndolas en el cesto de lo sucio para abrazarlo por el cuello parándose de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. Maldijo sus genes cuando cumplió los dieciocho y aun seguía siendo más bajo que el mayor, aunque ahora no le tomaba mucha importancia.

—También te amo, Yuuri. — Confeso mirándolo a los ojos.

Amaba ese brillo especial en los ojos marrones de su cerdito, ya que ese brillo solo era por él, al final, amaba todo de ese cerdo; a la mierda todo el maldito horóscopo. Aquel cerdo era de él y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara, ni siquiera sus propias inseguridades lo harían.

Que tenían sus peleas, las tenían, como cualquier pareja normal. Que eran diferentes en muchas formas, claro que también lo eran. Pero no por eso significaba que fueran incompatibles como muchos pensaban; al contrario, el hecho de no ser iguales era lo que los atraía de esa forma. A Yuuri le encantaba cada faceta del rubio, al igual que a Yuri le encantaba cada faceta del japonés. Puede que una página pusiera que era difícil que estén juntos, pero una página en contra de todo el tiempo que se conocían lo dejaba en nada.

Yuri se insultaba así mismo por haber tenido esa forma de actuar, más adelante se lo compensaría de forma interesante a su novio esos dos meses evitándolo; pero por ahora, quería disfrutar de un baño junto a el.

Quemaría la jodida revista, aunque primero que nada, recortaría la parte de la ropa animal print, pero luego si la quemaría.

 **... …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Extra:**

—Yuri, acuérdate que hoy nos visitara… ¿qué… estás haciendo?

—Nada. — Respondió con rapidez ocultando el muñeco y la revista atrás de su espalda.

Al salir de la ducha había salido con una toalla en su cintura para recordarle al rubio la visita del abuelo en la tarde.

Y ahora se encontraba a Yuri en medio de la sala rodeado de alfileres, trozos de felpa y varios recortes del periódico de su universidad escondiendo algo en su espalda.

Levanto una ceja inquisitiva ante el rubio que no le dirigía la mirada, pensó que esas cosas las había olvidado hace meses con su "pequeña" reconciliación. Suspirando levanto la mano extendiendo su palma en frente su novio.

—Yuri, dámelo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto desentendido enfrentándose a los ojos contrarios.

—Yuri…

— ¿Mph?

Observo su terquedad por unos momentos para suspirar en derrota.

—Bueno… si estas ocupado dudo que me acompañes a comprar los ingredientes para preparar pirozhki para la cena.

Al menor le brillaron los ojos y con emoción abrió los brazos dejando ver lo que ocultaba.

— ¿Cenaremos pirozhki?

—No. — Le arrebato la revista y el muñeco. — Yura, tu abuelo vendrá hoy de visita, y no creo que le agrade ver a su nieto realizando un acto vudú en plena sala. — Observo la revista en su mano. — ¿De dónde sacas estas revistas?

Yuri bajo la vista a sus pies balanceándose de atrás para adelante.

—No quieres saberlo.

Con un suspiro levanto su mano libre recibiendo unas tijeras de parte del rubio.

—Primero fue lo del horóscopo. — Recordó. — ¿Ahora esto? — Levanto el muñeco. — ¿Qué sigue Yuri, vas a leer las cartas? — Bromeo divertido.

—Ya, lo siento. — Camino hasta Yuuri para empujarlo por la espalda. — Ahora vete a cambiar cerdo, yo voy a limpiar todo esto como disculpas.

Después de haber logrado que el moreno entrara en la habitación, corrió hasta su celular marco la marcación rápida con urgencia, golpeteo el piso con sus pies nervioso cuando todavía no contestaban en la otra línea.

—Hola…

—Otabek. — Llamo asustado. — Alerta verde.

— ¿Verde… Katsuki descubrió la cuenta de este mes del internet?

—Esa es la alerta azul, te dije verde.

— ¿Descubrió el traje de gato que te pondrás para su cumpleaños?

— ¡No! — Grito en voz baja. — Esa es la alerta Eros. ¿Sabes que, mejor te envió una foto?

Corto la llamada y saco una foto rápida de la sala. Ahora Otabek fue el que lo llamo.

—¡Yura estas en alerta verde!

— ¡Lo sé! —Siguió gritando en voz baja. — Cancela todos los planes pendientes.

—Ya estoy en eso. —Respondió en tono serio.

—Perfecto. — Hablo de igual modo.

Colgó la llamada para empezar a limpiar antes de que Yuuri saliera de la habitación, y para que su abuelo no lo arrastrara de la oreja a Moscú de vuelta.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Madre mía, esta es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot y me quedo re-largo xD**

 **No sé cómo me quedo la verdad xD, enserio, pero espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti MTAC n.n eh aquí tu regalo de cumple.**

 **Dentro de poco subiré la continuación de** _ **"Eres un problema"**_ **y** _ **"Un día de lluvia"**_ **lo prometo… (Hace conejitos atrás de su espalda) ahre.**

 **Tómenlo como un regalo por el 14 de febrero, que aunque me encantan los fics tristes y dramáticos de estos dos con el amor unilateral, simplemente yo no puedo escribir algo tan cruel para ellos ;-; Por eso esto casi todo love xD**

 **Good bye**


End file.
